User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Death Battles - Ruvik VS Wesker
Last Time on Lak's Death Battles: Last time, Thor and Thrall went head to toe. Yet sadly the almighty Thor was crushed by the sheer force of nature, literally. ''But today, we have the two primary villains of two games that are practically identical to each other. ''We have Ruvik, the main antagonist from The Evil Within. ''Versus Wesker, from the Resident Evil franchise. Ruvik: "Too bad they dragged you into this. But either way, you're mine to do with as I please" ''Ruben Victoriano, son of Ernesto and Beatriz Victoriano, brother of Laura Victoriano. ''Ruvik lived a happy life of being wrapped up in Psychology and Biology at a young age. ''Such a young nerd. ''Ruvik was abused by his father and he was badsically cut off from the outside world. ''Cut off from the outside world, Ruvik continued his research alone. Vicious burns have left his skin senseless and useless for regulating his body temperature. Ravaged by ceaseless headaches and physical and mental seizures, he was known for being close to the physical limits of his body. ''Ruvik's powers include Teleportation, Causing Insanity, He can let out Psychic Bursts and Teleport his Enemies into his own Mental World. ''Ruvik is very unstable, his enemies can even get out of his world and smash the brain, killing him. ''Only killing him in his world can bring his enemies out of it. ''Besides being all powerful and playing mind tricks and what not, he has no defenses and a single shot from a gun can kill him. Multiple machine gun bullets to the face, followed by, like, 80 Rocket Launchers can't kill him but a SINGLE bullet to the head can? I forgot to mention, those two were just SO coincidentally placed, it's not like Wesker is going to find a-. ''Well, Boomstick, that bullet killed him because he wasn't in his normal form, in his normal form, he can dodge every bullet fired at him. Maybe not every single one but it would be worth the shot. Wesker: "Seven Minutes. Seven miuntes is all the time I have to play with you." Albert Wesker, former leader of S.T.A.R.S and the main antagonist of the Resident Evil series. ''Wesker was born to a duo of nerds with superior intellectual genes, making him a ultimate nerd. He was used as a project to see which out of dozens of children were amazing, they chose the wrong one. ''Wesker has the abilities of super Human capabilities. He was Super human Strength, Speed, and Intellect. ''He is also equipped with a magnum that does a lot of damage on contact. The guy can even absorb his own virus and become a half-man and half-tentacle monster to deal with serious threats. ''And always to start off a battle, he... throws his sun glasses at his opponent? ''The guy can also take a heavy beating, so it won't be really all that easy to beat him, especially after taking grenades upon grenades to the face. ''However, like his opponent, Wesker has little to no defenses and also like his opponent, he can dodge a lot of bullets. ''Luckily there will be no bullets for him to dodge. Alright, let's get on with the Advantages and Disadvantages. ''There are none, not today or the next battle. We won't do them anymore, they're basically pointless. ''Oh, well let's get ready for a DEATH BATTLE! Le Battle: Sebastion Castellanos is walking through a corridor as Wesker runs down and pins him against the wall. "I FOUND you!" Sebastion's head explodes as the camera shows Ruvik faces towards Wesker. FIGHT! Wesker throws his glasses at Ruvik, who catches them and crushes them and puts it in his pocket. Ruvik teleports behind Wesker and focuses on it. Wesker shoots him in the leg, causing him to fall down. "PATHETIC!" Wesker shoots Ruvik in the head, causing him to fall down. "KO"- The area changes to the Beacon Mental Hospital. "What the"- Wesker is thrown out a window by a psychic blast, he lands amidst a bunch of police cars. Ruvik appears infront of wesker, who fires multiple rounds at Ruvik, just for him to dodge. Wesker punches Ruvik, causing him to stumble back. "What? Impossible!" "Pathetic..." Ruvik grabs hold of Wesker and teleports him to the place where the Ruvik fight takes place in. Wesker clutches his head in agony, he shoots at Ruvik, causing him to fall back. Ruvik glares at Wesker and uses his psychic powers to launch him off of the brain they're standing on. Wesker falls and lands next to a canister that reads "Uroburos". Wesker punches it and the Uroburos covers him and he brabs a giant piece of metal. Ruvik teleports down to face Wesker, where he is slashed mercilessly by the metal. Ruvik falls and Wesker slams the metal into his stomach. "KO-UGH!" Ruvik appears behind Wesker, who is in his giant monster form. Wesker jumps into a vehicle with a machine gun and begins to fire at Ruvik, damaging him severely Ruvik grabs the vehicle and throws it. Wesker brabs onto a piece of metal from a building. A Rocket Launcher falls and Wesker catches it and begins to shoot Ruvik with it, causing Ruvik to fall out and Wesker shoots him with the rocket launcher. The scene changes to the Hospital where Ruvik's brain is being held. Wesker attempts to crush the brain but the building begins to tilt and Ruvik appears again and psychic blasts him out the window. The scenery changes back to Ruvik's World and Wesker lands, he gets completely absorbed by the Uroburos, all except for his head. The completely absorbed Wesker walks towards Ruvik, who pulls out the mangled glasses out of his pocket. Ruvik throws the glasses at Wesker's head and then uses a focused Psychic Blast on the glasses, launching them at a super sonic speed, causing them to go right through Wesker's head. "KO" Outro: Hurray for the guy who never goes outside. ''While Wesker had the better equipment and even skills, he was no match for Ruvik, who could manipulate his victims. ''When Ruvik focused on Wesker's head in the beginning of the battle, he was basically implanting insanity into him. ''So basically, the versions that Wesker had killed were an illusion and Ruvik watched as Wesker shot windows and medical beds like an idiot. ''That explanation almost went over my head the first time I heard it and it went right through wesker's head. ''The winner is Ruvik. Next Time on Death Battle: ''Next time on Death Battle. Link is shown running through an army of knights. King Arthur is shown on top of a hill smashing the hilt of Excalibur into a boulder. Category:Blog posts